


Alter Egos

by World_Of_Pure_Imagination



Category: Kill Bill (Movies), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angry Bakugou Katsuki, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Confident Midoriya Izuku, Gen, Kidnapping, Monologue, Short One Shot, Superman Mentioned - Freeform, Villain Midoriya Izuku, comic books, heroes vs villains, league of villains bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/World_Of_Pure_Imagination/pseuds/World_Of_Pure_Imagination
Summary: Captured by the League of Villains while attending U.A.'s summer camp, Katsuki finds himself face-to-face with an old memory, with new clothes, a new attitude and a new allegiance.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Alter Egos

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, I want to apologize for taking my time with The Roast of Class 2-A. Life has been getting in the way, as well as responsibilities and other personal projects, but expect some posts in the near future. 
> 
> Meanwhile, this idea came to mind while I was rewatching Kill Bill Part 2, and thought it'd be cool to write a short fanfic where Villain Deku provides the same (kinda) monologue to Bakugou when he was captured by the League. 
> 
> Enjoy! :D

Katsuki Bakugou could not believe his luck. 

In the span of twelve hours, the future No. #1 Hero found himself attacked by villains at the stupid summer training camp, kidnapped by said villains, bound him unconscious, brought him to an abandoned, creepy as fuck underground bar, tied him to a chair, then asked him to join their fucking League. When he told the crusty-looking dude—Shigaraki, he recalled—where to shove his proposition, and his extras would not relent.

“Give him time with me,” a familiar voice proposed, “then he’ll see the truth.”

To top it all off, Katsuki suddenly sat in complete, angry shock at the sight of his former childhood friend, back from the dead and wearing some black-and-white bartender outfit. And none of the villains so much as blinked at his mere existence. 

“…D-Deku???”

The Quirkless bastard simply grinned. “Long time no see, Kacchan.”

Things blurred momentarily as Bakugou struggled to try and escape his chair, though to no avail. Instead, he unleashed his anger.

“We had a fucking funeral for you!” he barked angrily, trying to be free from his seats. “Auntie grieved for you! The Hag and my Dad grieved for you! I…I…”

Overwhelmed with relief and rage, Katsuki hung his head and struggled to keep his hear from bursting inside his lungs. This had to be the stuff of nightmares; Deku was alive, but willingly in the clutches of villainy. 

“Hey Shiguraki, let me try to convince him,” Deku suggested to Handjob, “then you can do whatever you want with him. Deal?”

In turn, Handjob groaned, “Fine!” 

Seconds later, and the bar became an empty space. 

“Fucking Deku, what the—”

Suddenly, Katsuki gasped in alarm and pain—plus some genuine shock—when the green-haired, monochrome-colored Deku leaped towards him in a blur. Then, he stepped away to smirk mocking at him, prompting the explosive teen to try and free himself from his bindings once again. However, all attempts died immediately when the sensation finally registered to Katsuki; a needle. 

Gaping in flabbergasted fear, he glanced down to see an emptied syringe in his chest, the needle just an inch to the left of where his heart, now beating rapidly against his ribcage. 

“What…What the hell did…” Katsuki slowly found the words, hidden behind the growing fog and rage, “…hell did you…do…? Wha…What is…t-this…?”

Deku sat down in a chair across from his former childhood friend, resting his chin under his hands. “Oh, that? That is a good old-fashioned chemical known as ‘sodium pentothal’, but you might know it as the drug used in truth serums.”

Katsuki growled, slowly feeling his mind grow numb to the effects of this ‘truth serum’.

“Now, I need to wait for the effects for it to work, so why not catch up?” Deku suggested. “First off, congratulations on winning the Sports Festival, Kacchan. Then again, we both knew you had it in you to win. To you…it’s always about winning. No matter who you have to trample over to get to the top…”

“Tch.”

Even though Katsuki felt immense waves of rage and relief and sadness and shock and frustration throughout his system, the future No. #1 Hero knew better than to let his energy go to waste. Anytime now, the heroes would be here to rescue him, and all he needed to do was stall enough and stay focused. Even if this was Deku, now a villain.

Without a word, the Quirkless nerd leaned forward to grip the needle still lodged in the explosive student’s chest, then yanked it out while locking eyes with each other. Katsuki did not so much as blink, but he did wince slightly. 

He set the needle on the bar counter. “As you’ve always known, I’m quite keen on pro heroes, but you might not know I’ve also gotten into comic books, the ones made long before Quirks,” Izuku began explaining whilst making an alcoholic drink. 

(When the hell did he start drinking? Bakugou wondered.)

“I find the whole mythology surrounding superheroes fascinating. Take my favorite superhero, Superman. Not a great comic book, not particularly well-drawn, but the mythology. The mythology is not only great, it’s very unique, Kacchan…Now, a staple of the superhero mythology is, there’s the superhero and there’s the alter ego for when they’re a civilian. Now, unlike today, superheroes back then needed to keep their identities secret, otherwise they wouldn’t have a support system to protect their families, they would be taken advantage of by their friends to help with trivialities, yadda-yadda-yadda…”

What the hell is he going on about? Katsuki thought bitterly. 

Despite himself, he somehow found himself listening to the nerd ramble on, though a part of Katsuki wondered, at what point did Deku lose his mumbling? And stuttering? 

“Pro Heroes have alter egos. Enji Todoroki is Endeavor, Eraserhead is actually your Aizawa-sensei. When that guy wakes up in the morning, he’s Aizawa. He has to put on a costume to become the Erasure Hero. Same can be said for the heroes that were created when Quirks started appearing. And it is in that characteristic Superman stands alone…”

He finished making his drink, some kind of mixture of vodka and some fruits into a single glass. Examining it, Deku glanced up to a silent Bakugou, contemplating something. 

Superman didn’t become Superman. Superman was born Superman,” he continued, “When Superman wakes up in the morning, he’s Superman. His alter ego is Clark Kent. His outfit with the big red ‘S’ on the cover, that’s the blanket he was wrapped in as a baby when the Kents found him. Those are his clothes. What Kent wears – the glasses, the business suit – that’s the costume. That’s the costume Superman wears to blend in with us. 

“Clark Kent is how Superman views us. And what are the characteristics of Clark Kent? He’s weak, he’s unsure of himself, he’s a coward, kind of like me in middle school. Clark Kent is essentially Superman’s critique on the whole human race. Sorta like Katsuki Bakugou and Ground Zero.” He took a sip of his drink, ignoring the explosive teenager’s dagger-like glare as he sat opposite him. “You would’ve worn the costume of Ground Zero, ignoring your true identity beneath. But you were born Katsuki Bakugou. And every morning when you woke up, you’d still be Katsuki Bakugou…”

Finally, he balked a laugh, though this lingering, icy feeling started to creep up Katsuki’s spine, like a lingering part of him started…agreeing with the nerd.  
“So what? Are you…calling me a villain like you, Shitty Deku?”

“Exactly!” he finished the rest of his drink, setting it aside on the floor, then continued before Bakugou could interrupt him, “You are a natural born villain in hero’s clothing. You always have been, and you always will be. Going to U.A. High School, studying under Eraserhead, training for the finals to fight against All Might, making friends with classmates. That’s you, trying to disguise yourself as a hero. That’s you trying to blend in with hero society. But you’re not a hero. You’re a villain who enjoys causing destruction and pain on those you feel inferior.”

Katsuki blinked, slowly letting those words sink in. Suddenly, the rage from before slowly trickled from Deku towards himself. Did he…really cause this?

“And no matter how much people call you otherwise, how many civilians you save or the amount of suicidal people you convince to give life another chance, nothing in the world would ever change that…” Deku narrowed his sharp emerald eyes, then sipped his drink, “Nothing could ever change how you treated me all those years, Kacchan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Does Bakugou join Deku? Do the Pro Heroes break into the bar before he could make his decision? Or does Katsuki still feel the need to become a hero, yet cannot shake away the truth of what Deku said? I thought it'd be fun to leave the ending up to you, fellow readers! :)


End file.
